Revenge Is Always Sweet
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: At least for the one giving, recieving not so much ;3 YAIO PWP RAPE NSFW


"Fucking Jew."  
"Fucking Nazi."  
"Eric! Kyle! to the counselor's office NOW!" Shouted Mr. Garrison. Not much had changed in the last six years. Much to Mr. Garrison's dismay he was teaching high school now. No one had really gotten any more mature, just bigger. Kyle was out of the room first, just barely resisting the urge to stomp his feet childishly. Cartman was as confident as ever, he was used to getting kicked out of class by now. "Thanks a lot Cartman, now they're gonna call my mom." Complained Kyle loudly. "Suck my balls Khyle, I promise I'm bigger than Stan." chuckled Cartman. stretching as if he was bored. "I'm not a faggot you fucking Nazi!" shouted Kyle; grabbing Cartman's shirt and pulling his fist back to deliver a hard blow to Cartman's face. Cartman staggered back a bit, holding his hand over his left eye. He glared at Kyle menacingly "You're going to fucking pay for that." growled Cartman.  
"I thought I told you to go to the counselor's office!" snapped Mr. Garrison, throwing open the door to his classroom and making a loud banging noise. He walked the boys to the counselor's office where they spent the rest of the day apologizing to each other as Mr. Mackey watched. It was best to just let them think they had made up. After school Cartman went home, glaring at himself in the mirror when he got there. His left eye and upper cheek had a nasty bruise forming on them already. Kyle could really hit. No matter, Cartman would just have to hit him harder. Cartman went down to his basement, looking through boxes. You could really buy anything on the Internet these days. "Hun, do you want a snack?" called Cartman's mom. "No mom, I'm going out." answered Cartman. He set aside things from several boxes before putting them all into one box and carrying it upstairs. 'Have fun, I'm going out too I'll be home tomorrow." said Cartman's mom. Cartman walked past her and up the stairs. She's probably going to shoot another porno thought Cartman bitterly. Now that he was older he had found many more of her videos all over the net. He didn't like his mother much. Cartman put the box down in his room and pulled an object out of it. He turned it on, creating a chilling electric hum. Well, at least they'd both be getting laid tonight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kyle was out walking alone, something he did often now that his little brother was old enough to be a real bother. It was always tense at his house now, he hated being there. He wished it would all just go away. He heard a noise and turned "Fucking Jew." A painful current coursed through his body, then nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kyle opened his eyes, immediately regretting it. How come you didn't feel pain until the second you woke up? He groaned, everything was still blurry. He tried to move but a jolt of pain shout through his body, bringing his vision into focus at a dizzying rate. Raw flesh rubbing against harsh metal. He tried to kick his legs but they were belted to either side of the bed, spread painfully wide. "Stop thrashing, we don't want you to loose too much blood." There was a painful touch to his wrist and Kyle cried out, turning his head to see who it was. Cartman smirked at him, licking the fresh blood off his fingers.  
"Cartman! You fucking let me go!" shrieked Kyle, his voice shrill and cracking with panic. "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands Khyle." said Cartman "But if you're a good boy I can make this good for you too." Cartman put his hand on Kyle's chest, sliding it down to fondle his limp cock. Kyle shuddered in revolution, struggling to kick his legs and move his arms but every movement brought him more pain. "Get your hands off me!" shouted Kyle, ceasing to move "I'll call the cops, you'll be arrested."  
"But then everyone will know Kyle's a faggot who got off sucking my dick." chuckled Cartman, moving his hand at a faster rate, trying to get Kyle hard. Kyle focused all of his will power on that not happening. Cartman smirked at him, taking his hand away. "Suite yourself Khyle, you don't have to be hard for this to work." He undressed quickly, pulling another toy from the box. A steel ring with two leather straps attached to each side. Cartman put his foot on the bed, angling his hips so Kyle could see his erection. He made a show out of making sure he fit inside the ring. "Wh-what the fuck is that!" asked Kyle, wide eyed. There was no way in hell Cartman would fit inside him!  
"A ring gag, we wouldn't want you biting." explained Cartman, forcing the metal ring into Kyle's mouth roughly and fastening the straps behind his head. Kyle was starting to cry in a panic; he could feel his lips splitting and cracking at the sides and every time his moved his arms it hurt so much. Cartman held a fistful of Kyle's hair securely before undoing the cuffs and belts. "Bring your wrist up to my mouth." demanded Cartman in a low voice. Kyle made a whimpering noise but did as he was told, shakily bringing his wrist up to Cartman's mouth. Cartman licked the sensitive flesh, delighting in the taste of Kyle's blood. Kyle cried out wordlessly, it stung badly. "Now are you going to be a good boy or do I have to put the cuffs back on?" Kyle nodded frantically, he was still crying. "Yes I should put the cuffs back on?" Kyle whined, shaking his head no. "Show me how sorry you are for not behaving." Kyle tried to apologize but the gag made his words meaningless so instead he licked at Cartman's lips, hand moving lower to touch Cartman's cock. Cartman smirked against the tentative lick, he loosened his hold on Kyle's hair to show his appreciation for the touch. "You're going to suck my dick now, do a good job lubing me up or it'll hurt more when I fuck you." Kyle nodded, closing his eyes. He just wanted to get this over with. Cartman guided him down to his cock, easily slipping through the ring. Kyle couldn't exactly suck but he manipulated his tongue over the shaft as Cartman thrust in and put of his mouth. With a satisfied sigh Cartman came into Kyle's mouth, pulling out so he could watch Kyle struggle to swallow all of it. He took off the ring so Kyle could swallow without choking, he wouldn't get to finish if Kyle died now. Kyle swallowed and panted, trying to get his breath back. Cartman seemed satisfied, maybe he'd let him go now. Cartman grabbed Kyle's hair again, forcing their mouths together painfully. It didn't matter if it tasted like jizz, this was about Kyle's humiliation. "Now are you going to be a good boy when I fuck you or do I have to gag and handcuff you again?" "I-I'll b-be good." Kyle's voice sounded hoarse and strange to himself.  
"Good boy." purred Cartman, flipping Kyle onto his stomach. He pushed his fingers into Kyle's mouth. letting him lick and suck them until they were coated. He stuck a finger into Kyle impatiently, stretching him out as quickly as he could without tearing him. Kyle cried out in protest, clamping down around the intrusive digits.  
"Relax, it'll hurt more in a minuet." chuckled Cartman. When Cartman pushed in Kyle's vision blurred with tears, it hurt so much! Cartman kept pushing, searching for something. Kyle cried out, Cartman hit something that made him see white. "P-please do that again." cried Kyle, whatever it was it made the pain not so bad. Cartman grinned evilly. "Beg for it Khyle, show me how much of a little slut you are for my dick." Cartman thrust again, missing that spot on purpose. Kyle cried out in frustration. "Fuck me Cartman! Please I w-want your big cock." begged Kyle, his face growing hot with humiliation. Anything to lesson the pain. Cartman smiled, pounding into Kyle hard and not missing his prostate again. Kyle jerked himself off quickly, hoping to reach his peak before Cartman noticed. Cartamn did notice but didn't stop him, too busy reaching his own climax. Cartman came hard inside inside Kyle, pulling out after. Kyle wasn't done yet and quickened his hand. Cartman moved Kyle's hand away, resulting in a needy whine. "Shh." said Cartman, he stroked Kyle's cock for him. Kyle moaned, closing his eyes and cumming into Cartman's hand. Cartman wiped it off on Kyle's chest. "Take your clothes then go get cleaned up and go home." Kyle got up, he was so sore. Cartman handed Kyle his clothes then pushed him out of his room, locking the door behind him. Kyle showered, doing his very best to clean up all the cum and blood, he'd have to bandage his wrists when he got home. Kyle got dressed and went home. "Where have you been!" asked Kyle's mom.  
"At my friend Cartman's house." 


End file.
